bestbrutefandomcom-20200214-history
My Brute record
Do you want to see My Brute Book of records? We provide one for you. is the place to record the most of anything in any area or aspect in the game of My Brute ( ). Any My Brute records are accepted as long as it generates interest, measurable and verifiable. Read FAQs at the bottom of the page if you still have questions. Submit your records In case if you don't want to edit the table for some reasons, you may submit your records here. Example: "somemaster gets Deluge at Level 1". But no forgeries or pupiling spams please! >>> Submit your records now! <<< * janbatalla41 gets wolf at level 1 * jarretteong112 gets wolf at level 1 My Brute World Records -- diff= &oldid= }} Current Revision My Brute Lucky Records What is the lowest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) rare? Weapon : Rares which still have no records: Coffee cup, Frying Pan, Sai, Tennis Racket Be the first to add yours! Notes: You can add more records on the same item (e.g. adding multiple brutes which gets knife at Lv1) Speciality Pet My Brute Unlucky Records What is the highest level in getting specific weapon, speciality, or pet, especially those which are (very) common? In other words, how late can you get that specific item? Weapon Speciality Pet My Brute Attribute Records We record both history highs/lows and highs/lows per level. If both candidates get the same records, other factors will be taken into consideration to rank the best. Please give credits if you want to reference the tables. High health point History high Per level Low health point High strength History high Per level Low strength High agility History high Per level Low agility High speed History high Per level Low speed My Brute Ranking Records How fast (what level) do you get specific ranking or ranking badge? There are two types of ranking. First it's the rank number (e.g. Ranking: 34). Second it's the ranking badge (e.g. Dentist of Chaos - Final 2 / Semi-final) Please make sure you submit as many evidences as possible so we can verify your submission. This may include: # Screenshot of the last tournament table # Mybrute link to the last fight on the tournament My Brute Misc/Unsorted Records : * Record the entry date and time by putting 5 tildes (--Added on ~~~~~~) at the end! * Sort the list. Insert your record based on how it ranks * Highest level (add screenshot if possible): ** Brutal Neron (Level 97) --Added on 9:56, 14 June 2009 by Black Falcon (diff) ** Jesper.nu (Level 94) --Initially Added on 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ** 1353135813581 (Level 82) --Added on 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ** THEBrutux (Level 82) --Added on 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ** drug-duck (Level 82) --Added on 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * Highest number of pupils (add screenshot if possible): ** Jesper.nu (70912, Lv94) screenshot at lv93 --Initially Added on 23:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * Highest number of victories (add screenshot if possible): ** black-falcon (171, Lv12) --Added on 9:56, 14 June 2009 ** 7734ultimate (156, Lv12) --Added on 9:56, 14 June 2009 * Lowest Level to obtain all 3 skill stat boosters (Herculean Strength, Feline Agility, and Bolt of Lightening): ** >>> Be the first to add your records! <<< FAQs #'The most of what records? What category or kind of records do you accept?' #:It's up to you. You may also think about Guinness World Records. We can set some of the most weird or funniest world records about My Brute too. Your imagination is the limitation. Feel free to submit any record category you think is good or interesting. #'So there is no criteria at all??' #:Well we assume good faith. Do what you think is appropriate. Any good record or record category will be accepted. If you are unsure what is good, you may see if yours meet the following: whether it generates interest to (some) people, whether record is measurable or quantifiable, whether record is verifiable. #'Submitting your record......' #:Simply edit this page to submit a record. No forgery records please! Some records may require proofs. When you submit them, please give evidence to support the claim, as strong as possible. Evidence may include screenshots, fight videos, brute's link, fight link and so on. #'Who can verifiy the record?' #:Any registered user (i.e. users who have an account here) can do. Make sure you sign (leave) your name for the sake of accountability. #'I have more questions to ask?' #:If you have any questions, feel free to ask over the discussion section. action=edit&section=new}} Click here to ask questions. Category:Content World record -